Reunited
by smeagol-girl
Summary: Harry finds out that he really is not the only one left, and that therwe is a LOT that he does not know


**Disclaimer:** as yall know, Harry potter is MINE!!! mwahahahahahahaha…(just joking, would I ever steel something like this???) devilish grin what?-what r u looking at me like dat for? U knows I'm honest!!!!!! DARN…stop looking at me!

Nervous laugh Ur freaking me out (btw, sorry about this, but I get a little (lot…) hyper-I can relate to eminems song "just lose it

Ok peeps, this is my first fanfic EVER…. Play it nice on the reviews!

Reunited   
By: SmeagolGirl 

"Come on, guys, we are going to be late for the train!" yelled Ron Weasley, a tall red-haired boy. "Chill, Ron", replied Hermione, a short thin girl with brown eyes and bushy brown hair, witch she kept in a messy but atop her head, so that it only looked half as bushy. Harry Potter, a medium height boy, who was quite thin and had jet-black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar across hid forehead, rolled his eyes. Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, always had a 'thing' for bickering with each other, and it was starting to drive Harry up the wall. "C'mon, quick, or the muggles will see us!!" Yelled Ron. "Why don't you say that just a little bit louder, Ron", Hermone replied coldly, sarcasm in her voice. "Ok- CMON, QUICK, OR THE…" his sentence was stopped short, by a loud "SHHHHHHH" from Harry, as a hand was shoved over his mouth. "I now know that you are stupider then you are tall", Harry whispered. He could already tell this was going to be a long trip back to hogwarts. 

They almost missed the train. If it had not been for the driver going out to do his business, they would have missed it. But luckily, the driver had one to many

Cups o' Joe. They all climbed on to the train, out of breath. "Jees, that was one heck of a run", puffed Ron. The three made their way to their usual back compartment, where their friends Neville and Luna were saving them seats. "Oh my G-D Ron, they have been going steady for a whole year now", whispered Hemione into Rons ear.

Suddenly, Harry realized that there was another person in their compartment. She was a small girl with black, black hair that fell past her shoulders. She looked liked she was about to cry. "are you ok?", asked Harry. "Just fine", she muttered back to him. "all right then, thought Harry. "What's your name?", he asked the small girl. "Lizzy Portman", she replied. "cool", answered Harry. "I'm H-", he was cut off by the sliding door of the compartment, as it opened up. A pale blonde boy entered the room, flanked by two large stupid looking boys. "Malfoy", said Ron coldly. "well well , it looks like bookworm, dumb and dumber have a new friend. So, black-head, whats your name? You look interesting", said Malfoy. "Ew, Malfoy, you pervert, she's eleven", said Ron, a look mixed with disgust and amusement on his face. "im fourteen", piped up the voice of Lizzy. "oh, sorry", said Ron. "Anyway", continued Malfoy, "just looking for another twerp to bug". He gave Lizzy a sweet grin, "good day to you all, and may you rot down there in gryffindor", he added to the four gryffindors in the room. With that, he left, letting the door bang closed behind him. "That stupid lousy son of a-", but before Ron could finish, a loud "lalalalalalala", came out of Hermione. "So Lizzy, why so late to school?", asked Hermione. "Well", said Lizzy "My brother died even before I was born, and when I was six months old my Mum also passed away, and then my Dad basically went crazy. For a while, I wasn't aloud to live with him, but he realized that even though our family was ripped apart, he had to keep on living, but he could not stay in England anymore- he said it gave him to many bad memories. We packed up our belongings, and moved to America. We went to a tiny little town there, and he even changed our names- I'm not even sure what my real name is. He wanted to start from the beginning, to have a new life. We decided together that we did not want to live around magic, because we really wanted a normal life. The ministry of American magic finally tracked us down, but there was no room at WWI, the American school, so they sent me back to dear ol' London.". Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were all staring open mouthed at the girl. "whoa", said Neville under his breath.

**Sooooooo….. how did u like the chapter? please** **review!!!!!**

**- smeagolgirl**


End file.
